UNDER CONSTRUCTION
by KawaiiShortcake
Summary: Under certain crappy circumstances, I have closed down this story for construction. Try again later..


_Here's another OneShot I made. I think it pretty much sucks, but anyway: Please review and Enjoy! :D_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Itachi Uchiha or Deidara. That honor bestows upon "Masashi Kishimoto" (That lucky bastard . . .)_

* * *

I sat down at my vantiy and brushed out the tanlges in my jet black hair. I continued to brush one spot as my mind wandered off to my crush.

'_He's just so cute!'_ I inwardly gushed. _'I wish he'd firckin' ask me out!'_

I finnished up and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had these highlights that would change color according to my emotions. Sometimes I would change them just for fun. I was born with it, and a lot of girls hate me for that. I sometimes don't get why. My whole head can't change, only the highlighted strands.

Violet-red eyes stared back at me with excitement, and I stood up to walk out of my room. I wandered down the dark, torch lit hallway; continuing to think about my crush. I just couldn't get him out of my mind!

I've known him my whole life, but liked, or rather loved, him for half. I love everything about him! His charm, his personality, heck, I even love his scent! The thing I love most about him are his eyes. It's rare and all, but sometimes I'll talk to him and the look in his eyes change from bored or expressionless, to innocence and curiosity.

**[Haha! Like that'd ever happen!]**

I stopped walking as I reach a door. I lifted my hand to knock but froze. I was feeling nauseous, nervous, and all around light headed! Every time I'm at his doorstep, I get like this and my body feels all tingly. A voice inside me says its love; but I always shut it out because I know he would never like me back. I threw down my hand and leaned my back against the door's surface. I sensed a presence walking down the hall, so I turned my head to see Evilynn, my crush's little sister.

"Hey Nia-chan!" she grinned. "Love the outfit."

She was refering to my baby-blue jeans and black U-neck tank top. My hightlights turned yellow, which indicated that I was happy. I usually wore normal clothes around the lair, but ocasionally I'd wear them on missions 'cause I was a lazy girl.

I loved Evilynn like she was my own little sister! One time, I compared her with her brother, and I had a long list going. I'll spare you the boring speech and give you a few examples. She's pretty loud; he's always quiet. She's a little dense; he's a genius. She loves getting into trouble; he hates having to clean up after her.

"Oh hey "Evil Lynn"" I joked. I loved the nickname I gave her! "What's up?"

She jerked her thumb towards Deidara's door. "I'm going to see if Dei-Dei wants to help me train."

I laughed. "Seriously? I'm pretty sure he's still pissed at you for kicking his ass a few days ago."

She rolled her eyes. "He knows he can't say mad at me for long. I'm irrisistable!"

"You're issisitable all right." I said sarcastically.

"Hey~! Watch the sarcasm miss Niamyi." She joked. "So what 'cha doin' infront of big bro's room?"

I looked up at the ceiling and bit my lip, trying my best not to blush. My highlights turned light pink, saying that I was embaressed. "Well~ . . . I was going to talk to him and-."

"You're going to sweet talk him and see if he'll ask you to be his girlfriend?" she said smartly.

I stared at her. "Have you been taking brain pills?"

She looked around the hallway in fake-inocence. "Maybe . . ."  
We laughed, and the door opened; causing me to fall back and be caught by the person's chest. I blushed madly and flicked around; laughing nervously now.

"Oh hey buddy." I grinned.

He motioned for me to come in and I took a few steps forwards and before I closed the door, I peeked my head out from behind the doorframe. Evilynn was talking to her training buddy and I smirked. My highlights now turned red, showing I was thinking evil things.

'_Payback~!'_ I thought evily.

I cleared my throat. "Hey Evilynn!" The two pink-cheeked teens looked at me. "Have fun "training" with you're boyfriend!"

I shut the door just as a couple of shuriken were flung my way. I laughed as she yelled that they were just friends. I heard her stomp down the hall with the boy following her, trying to calm the girl down.

"I love you sister." I sighed in a fake-dreamy tone; locking the door.

He chuckled. "I'm glad someone enjoys her."

I turned around and leaped onto his bed. He was sitting in his desk chair and I was laying on my stomach hugging a pillow. It was silent for a moment, and I watched as he scribled some things down on some paper.

I guess he was marking the locations he searched for his deamon; the nine tailed fox. I wasn't assigned a demon like the others, but I was told to help out the other guys who needed backup or something. I finally got bored of the silence and sighed dramatically.

"You know that Evilynn's hanging out with Deidara again." I said, trying to get some kind of conversation to start.

He stopped writing and I sat up in the bed, still huging the pillow. "She's what?"

I smiled slyly. "Evil Lynn is hanging out with her boyfriend."

There was a few second pause. "I told her that she was to not go near his pathetic ass ever again."

I got up and tossed the pillow over my shoulder. I walked over to him, spun the chair around, and sat down on his lap; something I've done since we were 13-years-old. I don't do it because we're dating, 'cause we're not. He never minds it, so I take the chance to at least see if he'll talk about dating. It never works though; pisses me off.

**[Lmao! I'm listening to Jeff Dunham; I think it's "Spark of Insanity." Walter's on and I love to hear him say things that acutally make sense! Usually, nothing ever does if it's mixed with comedy. Haha!]**

"Awe! Why'd you tell her that?" I asked, curious.

"If she's going to date, none the less, hang out with a boy, it should be someone who's intelligent and not pathetic."

I laughed. "Oh no~! She's crushing a blond neanderthal! Someone call the police!"

He smirked to hide his smile. I still don't get why he won't smile in front of me! I'll always see the corner of his mouth curve up for a second, but it never lasts for more that a second. It drives me insane to try and get something out of him, but all I get is his damn signature smirk.

"I'm just saying that I wouldn't mind if she dated someone more . . . intelligent." He sighed. I groaned and let my upper body fall back over the chair's hand rests.

"Here we go again!" I complained. "Just let her go Itachi! She's sixteen and she can choose whoever she wants to date."

He grabbed my arms and jerked me forwards; our faces inches apart. I blushed madly and averted all eye comtact. I don't even have to tell you what my mood was, because I'm pretty sure you already know the color for embaressment!

"You think so?" he whispered seductively.

I tried not to, but my face inched closer. "I know so."

I was so frickin' close to kissing his sexy looking lips, but he had pulled away. I hated him right now.

"You love him don't you?" Itachi asked, seeming a little pissed off.

"Who?" I asked, puzzled. "I don't recall saying that I loved someone."

"That kid. The idiotic blond boy who trains with my sister." He specified.

I fake-gagged. "Ew! Gross! Deidara! I hate dating somone younger than me! I like older men thank you."

He pushed me off of him and I had my ass planted on the ground. He stepped away and turned around to face a wall full of pictures of us as 's never really acted like this around me before! He'd usually get a little mad that we'd talk about Deidara and Evilynn, but he's never pushed me off his lap or snapped at me.

"You fuckin' stick up for that pathetic excuse for a ninja and it pisses me off!" he barked.

I stared at him wide-eyed. "Itachi, what's up with you?"

"Nothing." He hissed.

I got up and wiped my ass off. This is why I hate the ground. My clothes get all fucked up with dirt. He's acting like a fuckin' bitch! Well . . . a cute bitch at that! ;)

I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He shruggd it off and didn't say anything. I finally figured out why he's acting like this. I can't believe I didn't notice it before!

"You always grow cold when we talk about this. I don't like that blonde idiot!" I smiled. "Besides, I like someone else."

"Who?" he shouted.

"Somone I think is cute and special to me." I said cutely.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me up against the childhood photo wall. His grip tightened with every second passing by, and it started to hurt. I tried not to wince, but it was kind of impossible. I took in a deep breathe and let it out, trying my best to play the seductive role. His face creeped a few inches closer.

"Who?" he asked again.

This time, I inched closer to where our faces were a centimeter apart. His warm breathe tickled my face. Ooh, I wished he'd just get the point and kiss me!

"You wana know?" I asked.

"Tell. Me. Now!" he hissed slowly.

"You . . ."

I felt him freeze, so I took this chance to kiss him. Once our lips touched, my body felt all tingly. I felt like I was flying, and surprsingly, this was my frist kiss. Well, I kissed some other guy on a dare, but this is my _real_ first kiss.

I pulled away after a few seconds and smiled sweetly. "You get it now?"

There was a small moment of silence before he kissed me again. I raised my arms to wrap around his neck, and his hands had been placed on my hips. He walked backwards and sat down on his bed; placing me on his lap.

It probably would have gone a lot farther, but someone had the nerve to knock on the door and interupt our frickin' make-out session. I stopped and hovered my lips over his, my breath short and quick. We sat there, not sure if what we heard was ocrrect. The second knock rang through the room.

I growled; agrivated. My highlights turned blood-red and I guess Itachi was kinda pissed off aswell.

"What the hell do you want!" I shouted.

Evilynn's voice leaked out from under the door. "Nia-chan! We need to go. Leader-sama gave us a mission."

I sighed again and gave him one more kiss. I got up and was about to open th door but was stopped by him, spinning me around and planting another kiss on me. Except, this one was more romantic and passionate. He pulled away and stared right into my cloudy eyes.

"I love you." He breathed out.

I regained my self-control and blushed, giving him a shy smile. "I love you too, Itachi."

He smiled slightly and inside I was jumping for joy. First I get my first real kiss, the he tells me that he loves me, and now I get a real smile from him! I tell you, this day keeps getting better and better!

"Wait! Is it kid safe in there!" Evilynn asked, panicking. " 'Cause I don't want to see you wrapped in bed sheets and messed up hair!"

"Hah! Like we were last night, un?" Deidara's voice asked.

She gasped. "Shut up! You're guna get me in trouble!"

I laughed and opned the door. "See. I'm all dressed and not naked."

She looked relived. "Oh good~!"

Deidara winked at Evilynn before heading into his room. Itachi stepped forward to beat the crap out of the blond teen, so I kicked the door closed and smiled down at the 16-year-old girl.

"He'll be fine." I assured. We began to walk out of the lair, which took ten minutes.

"So, you and Deidara?" I said slyly.

She bluhed and looked in the other direction. "Don't tell my brother."

"Don't worry I won't." I smirked.

She did also. "So, you and Itachi, huh?"

My highlights flashed pink. "Shut up. . ."

"Haha! I bet it was tough to get my brother to believe that you like him." She giggled.

I laughed too. "Nope, it was very easy."

She shook her head, laughing. I suddenly stopped walking and let her walk ahead. I stared at the ground with wide eyes.

"That was too easy . . ." I said astonished. "What the hell happened in there!"

Evilynn stopped walking and looked back at me. "What's the hold up Nia-chan?"

I shook my head and jogged towards her. I smiled, laughing nervously.

"Oh, it was nothing."

She nodded her head and we continued to walk to the nearest town. During the trip, I was thinking about what had happened in Itachi's room. When we get back, I'm going to have a serious conversation with that man . . . or my soon to be boyfriend! ;)

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review. :D_


End file.
